


Star |

by fortuneboldlyfavors



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortuneboldlyfavors/pseuds/fortuneboldlyfavors
Summary: A small Christmas mishap and a special Christmas wish.





	Star |

The Christmas season was fast approaching. The air felt crisper than usual, but festivity filled the air. The sun wasn’t quite up yet, and there was a faint glow of Christmas lights left on from the night before in pub windows. The walk from the cafe to the studio wasn’t far, and you were taking a moment to enjoy the quiet before the hustle and bustle of London began. The biggest hustle and bustle of London and by far the loudest would be walking through the Studio doors in a couple of hours and while you loved working for them all dearly, the peacefulness of the morning was refreshing.

It had been just over a year since you had begun working as an assistant and you loved it, sure a lot of the time you were run off your feet between the bands that came in, producers and other staff but you adored your job. You could catch little glimpses of what was the start of something unusual, a top 10 hit here or a number 1 record there and you felt genuinely fortunate. Maybe it wasn’t the most glamorous job the whole time, and perhaps you did have to grab a tea or coffee or two, but you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

Upon reaching the studio, you noticed that despite the early hour craziness was ensuing inside. Boxes littered the floor, a few of the staff hovering around a towering Christmas tree in the center of the lobby. You headed into the main foyer of the studio and placed the tray of coffees on the receptionist’s desk, quickly working to disperse them amongst the few that were around this early. Coffee on a cold and first start, what could be better? The warm liquid left you feeling toasty and ready for the day. 

“Come give us a hand?” Valerie, one of the other assistants called, ushering you over with a perfectly manicured hand. 

There was a distant hum as a soft rendition of some Christmas carol buzzed through the radio as you joined your colleagues into decorating the studio for Christmas. The walls had already been richly covered in tinsel and lights by your colleagues. Baubles and beads and tinsel had been laid out ready to wrap the tree in gorgeous reds, silvers, and golds. You had all agreed that it was easier to decorate before the sessions for the day had started. Beat the busyness of the artists and overworked producers. You knew that the boys weren’t early risers but they were due for a session shortly, and you at least wanted most of the tree decorated before you’d have to run back and forth for both the band and the studio producers.

Between the few of you, you had made a decent effort in getting a majority of the decorations onto the tree. The deep green covered in beautifully glittered ornaments indeed did spark some festivity into the place.

Taking careful steps around the boxes that spread over the floor, a sparkle caught the light drawing your attention to a golden star rested in the deep red box nestled upon deep blue velvet. It was gorgeous; the detail so intricate that it was almost a shame to keep it in the box for a moment longer. You had the star gently grasped in both hands as you settled yourself in front of the step stool, gaping up at the magnificent tree in front of you. It was a stretch, but you’d have to make it work. A star this beautiful deserved to be at the very top of the tree — the star of the show, no pun intended of course. You climbed to the top of the step stool and tried to balance yourself.

Arms outstretched and the tips of your shoes only just touching the stool you edged closer towards the top of the tree. You were so close, your fingertips from one hand just gracing the edge of the pine leaves. Just a little bit further, a little bit further and you’d have it. You urged yourself to stretch out just a little farther and just as you had almost grasped the top of the tree the stool shook beneath you, the balance shifting. You tried your best to steady the seat only to send yourself toppling sideways. Your heart lurched, your mind racing with a thousand thoughts. You thought of the delicate star, all the work that had gone into the tree, the idea of your collision with the hardwood floor, with boxes littered everywhere. You closed your eyes, arms curling into your chest in attempts to cradle the star. You had braced for impact, but it sure felt a lot softer than you had expected. Slowly you opened your eyes as a chuckle made its way to your ears. Looking up you noticed that not only had you not fallen on the ground but you’d fallen into a certain legendary Drummer.

“I always knew you’d fall for me, love,” his voice in your ear sent shivers up your spine. Peering up from beneath your lashes you noticed the looks of everyone around you. The staff members that were previously helping you decorate but were now staring at you wide-eyed. Freddie, John, and Brian stood behind Roger with unreadable expressions. You desperately urged the heat in your cheeks to calm down, one hand releasing the star and resting against your cheek. Roger looked deeply into your eyes, a cheeky smirk on his face as he held you in his arms.

“Rog always said you were a catch, dear” Freddie spoke. “If only we knew he meant it quite literally” Freddie chuckled as he passed you both on the way up.

The hand that was on your cheek moved to Rogers’ chest tapping it gently, gesturing for him to put you down. He placed you on your feet, still staying within such proximity that your noses could almost touch as you looked up into his eyes.

“Don’t be too long darling; we have another masterpiece to record,” Freddie called pressing the button for the lift. John and Brian followed not far behind shaking their heads with amused smiles on their faces.

“Let me help, hm?”

“That’d be great Rog,” you’d expected the blonde himself to get up on the stool, but within seconds you had gone from holding out the star to the man to holding on to the decoration for dear life. Strong arms wrapped around your thighs as you were lifted easily towards the top of the tree. The tip of the tree in one hand and the star in the other you quickly adjusted it, so it sat straight on the tip of the tree. You turned quickly nodding down at the drummer below, and soon you were back on your feet again.

“So, what do you think?” You asked taking a step closer to Roger to admire the tree.

“Beautiful,” he mumbled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear his fingers gently trailing your cheek and his crystal eyes looking deeply into yours.

“Roger, I meant the star. The tree. How’s it look?”

He smirked cheekily, moving back to stand beside you eyes squinting up towards the tree as if he were analyzing your decoration choices. 

“It looks perfect love. Very festive. Are you going to make a wish?” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder smiling down at you.

“That’s shooting stars, Rog; I don’t know if it applies to Christmas stars.”

“Well, where’s your sense of Christmas spirit, ey? Magic and such,” The arm that was around you squeezed around your shoulder in jest.

You bit your lip and tried to fight the smile that was always so present in your conversations with Roger.

Closing your eyes you thought of a quick wish, shooting star or not what could it hurt? I mean you knew it was likely never to come true, but there was no harm in trying.

“What’d you wish for?”

“Rog. Come on.” Deacy called from the lift, bass case in hand the other tapping against the lift doors, propping them open while he spoke. Roger gave the bassist a quick nod in agreement. Moments later the faint ding of the lift doors closing rang through the lobby, and Roger quickly turned his attention back to you.

“What are you doing later?” he asked, hand moving from your cheek to rest against your waist.

You scoured your brain looking for the right words to say. If you tried to play a little hard to get and said you were busy, you could lose the chance. But if you said you had no plans, you could look like a bit of a loser. You drew your lip between your teeth trying to find an answer.

“What did you have in mind?” The second the words left your mouth you could feel yourself heating up. What if you had said the completely wrong thing and he’d laugh it off and leave you alone. What if it was all a complete joke?

A smile graced his lips, his fingers fiddling against your sides.

“8 pm then. I’ll meet you here beneath our star.”

Roger left a lingering kiss on your cheek before releasing you from his hold.

Your eyes followed him all the way until the lift doors closed before trailing back up to the Christmas star. A faint smile on your lips as you tried to control the fast pace of your heart.

You were going to be going out with Roger.

Maybe there was a method to his madness. Christmas was said to be the most magical time of the year, and now perhaps you could believe that. Perhaps a wish on a Christmas star worked all the same. 

After all your Christmas wish was finally coming true.


End file.
